Electronic workflows typically involve orchestrated sequences of activities performed to accomplish a task. The execution of a workflow by a computer may involve operations such as storing and retrieving records, processing data, invoking services, and so on. A typical example of an electronic workflow may be represented by a flowchart, with various elements of the flowchart representing the activities to be performed in order to process the workflow. The flowchart representing the workflow might lay out a precise order in which the activities are to be performed. It might also contain various elements representing control-flow, such as conditional branches, repeating loops, and so forth. For more complex workflows, the flowchart could become very complex. The programming of a corresponding workflow may present various difficulties due to this complexity.